


Mastery

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: My thoughts begin to spiral.





	Mastery

Here.

There.

Everywhere.

My thoughts begin to spiral.

Thoughts of death and aging, 

seeing the lines on my grandparents' faces,

the bending of their backs

says that all must bow before Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while witnessing the last years of my grandparents' lives.


End file.
